regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Rangers Super Megaforce
Regular Rangers Super Megaforce is crossover episode of Regular Show and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Plot The Armada, Vrak, Warstar, Empire and Lord Hater are join forces together. Quotes *'Vrak': So, that's why? This is Vrak. The Armada are here. There will be thousands upon thousands of them. They've gathered here to attack from across the universe! Start the invasion! *'Lord Hater': Roger. *(A live-action Armada arrives) *'Ben Tennyson': Look up here. *(Mordecai and his friends saw the Armada up here) *'Mordecai': The Invasion! It started! *zapping, explosions *(Armada Mothership fires at Mordecai and the gang) *'Mordecai': Watch out! *'All': (shouting) *(Mordecai and the gang are hiding the tress, Mordecai saw up here the Armada, X-Borgs and Loogies are here) *'Mordecai': Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, do you read me? Future Omega Ranger! Golden Mellenium Ranger! *'Rook Blonko': No answer at all? *'Mordecai': Nothing! *'Audrey': Uh. *(Mordecai sees a Titanium Ranger key, Gold Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys & Metal Hero Keys) *'Mordecai': I've got to get that Titanium Ranger key, Gold Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys and Metal Hero Keys! (Runs off) *'Benson': Wait! Mordecai, No! *'Margaret': Mordecai! *'Rigby': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Aah! Aah! *(Mordecai runs to grab Titanium Ranger key, Gold legendary Morpher, Rider Keys & Metal Hero Keys) *'Mordecai': I got it! *(Mordecai runs to his friends) *'Mordecai': Look, what I got? A Titanium Ranger key, Gold Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys and Metal Hero Keys. *'Lucy Mann': What does it do? *'Mordecai': I don't know. I have it with me. Let's go. *'Gumball': No kidding. *'Darwin': Let's find out. What are they up to? *'Anais': No kidding. sudennly the fleet of the empire appeared barranco:(offscene wile from the mothership) now since the armada become the part of the empire we will rule the world so attack the heroes the empire attacked the heroes Anais: daisy where are you peepers appeared peepers: I got this right here so there's no way you can get your toy back Anais: give her back I love dai-(peepers punched Anais) peepers: you can have it if you surrender Anais: yeah right i'm not going to surrender peepers: alright you ask for it(snaps his fingers) 2 goombas and 3 helmet piggies appeared and captured Anais to the ships wander: don't worry I got the teleporter right here but here's the problem, benson mitch Thomas and Richard your probably need to fight them for us while we get to angry birds island soon mordecai rigby pops skips gumball Darwin Nicole the angry birds studder wander and Sylvia teleported benson: he's right we can do this by ourslefs at angry birds island the gang appeared mordecai: okay now to get upgrades *'Gumball': Maybe, we use the Gold Legendary Morpher to transform? *'Mordecai': Good idea. Mega Change! *(Mordecai mega change into VR Ryan) *'Gold Legendary Morpher': VR Troopers! *'Mordecai (As VR Ryan)': It worked. red: um mordecai I think that's ryan's suit so um you might want to give it to ryan mordecai(as vr ryan): yeah your right(changes back to mordecai) anyway gumball: wait is that paz: hi guys black: oh no red: what do you want paz paz: I wanted to join an adventure with you guys red: find you'll come with us the gang(along with paz) contued their journey to find something red: hey is that a switch(pulls the switch) *'Paz': Red, what did you pull the switch? red: well just making sure-(sudennly sees the stairs that leads to the underground) hey I don't remember an underground on angry birds island at the underground red: wow this is really dark around paz: well can't you fly red: look angry birds like me don't fly paz: oh mordecai: hey look an ancient script paz: hm I think it saids that a long time ago mordecai gumball and red's ancestors dalanie lesball and Charles are the bravest heroes of the world of time,galaxies, and dimensions. but somehow an anciet evil lord named lord mcgurry want to rule time galaxies and dimensions but the ancestor sacrofised themselves after the destruct of lord mcgurry's death but however mcgurry wasn't finished yet so he was scattered all over time galaxies and dimensions and giving birth of bad guys.As for the heroes' souls they too scattered all over time galaxies and dimensions to give birth of good guys. *'Mordecai': So, that's why. paz: which means we shall stop barranco and save the park but first we need an friend a nemesis of the armada who is the hero *'Mordecai': Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah the Mega Rangers, Robo Knight and Orion the Super Megaforce Silver? *'Gumball': Yes. We must find their command center? gang: YES! black: well how the crap are we going to find the commander center wander: I think I've had an idea maybe this map will lead us while at the moon barranco: once the heart of the park is place in my secret weapon chamber it will be success dark bun:(hologram) nothing can stop us now sir with you the new leader of the armada while contenuing to be leader of the empire still nothing will stop us barranco: now make sure the rest of the heroes don't stand in our way dark bun:(hologram) as your wish general(ends hologram transmission) barranco: NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!!!!!(camera zooms at the outside of moon) AND I WILl HAVE VICTORY!!!!(lightning flashes) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! at the command center Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes